Day of the Chameleon
This is the thirteenth episode of the first series of the Spider-Man Animated Series (1994-1998). Characters *Peter Parker *Mary Jane Watson *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Glory Grant (first appearance) *Colonel Nick Fury (first appearance) *Agent X (first appearance) *Chameleon (first appearance) Plot S.H.I.E.L.D agents were at an airport in New York, trying to stop the international criminal and master of disguise known as the Chameleon. The Chameleon managed to evade the agents and steal a helicopter in a bid to escape them. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents chased down the Chameleon and managed to make his helicopter crash but Spider-Man saved the Chameleon from the wreckage, who was in disguise. The Chameleon then managed to lose the S.H.I.E.L.D agents completely. Later on, J. Jonah Jameson was leaving the Daily Bugle building and getting into his limo with Peter Parker, who had begged Jameson to let him photograph the United Nations conference. However, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who impersonated Jameson's driver, instead took the two to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier where Jameson was brought to Colonel Nick Fury and Peter changed into costume and silently stalked Jameson. Jameson was surprised to see Fury as he thought he was dead and even printed out his obituary. Fury told Jameson about the Chameleon and ordered him to look out for him at the UN conference and gave him a signal which summons S.H.I.E.L.D agents to his position. Peter then went back to the limo and changed before Jameson arrived and they were both sent back to New York. While Jameson and Peter where on the helicarrier, the Chameleon managed to infiltrate the Daily Bugle building, in the form of Jameson himself and managed to get Robbie Robertson's picture captured on his image inducer. Chameleon, in the form of Robbie captured the image of Glory Grant, Peter Parker and Nick Fury on his image inducer and tried to steal the security plans for the UN meeting but Jameson spotted him and used his signal to send S.H.I.E.L.D agents into the building. Chameleon used the images of Glory and Peter to escape the building. Chameleon, in Peter's form, even kissed a surprised Mary Jane Watson, who had came to the Daily Bugle to visit Peter, to evade some agents near the entrance. As the UN conference begins, the Chameleon arrived, in the form of Nick Fury, to eliminate his targets. Chameleon tried to have the V.I.P's leave in his helicopter when Spider-Man, who was at the conference keeping a look out for the Chameleon, noticed Fury's eye patch was on the wrong eye and realised it was the Chameleon in disguise. The Chameleon reached his helicopter and tried to flee but Agent X shot it down, which seemingly annihilated the Chameleon. Somehow, the Chameleon survived the helicopter explosion and successfully infiltrated the UN conference as Peter Parker. Chameleon tried to use a sniper rifle disguised as a camera to assassinate his targets but Spider-Man arrived and completely ruined the Chameleon's chance. Spider-Man broke the Chameleon's image inducer and the Chameleon was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Last Episode: Hobgoblin Part 2 Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 1: Insidious Six